


Fall Deeper And Deeper The Sirens Are Singing Your Song.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Voltron Omega Claiming [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break down, Lance has a break down, M/M, Multi, OOC, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Out of Character, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved, omega bonding, omega claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Two Omegas can't claim each other without an Alpha. But Lance has a break down and Keith panicks, he claims the tanned Omega as his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is out of character. This is my first Voltron fic and something about a protective Keith just makes me happy!

"Touch Starved?" Allura asked with a frown on her face. She still wasn't use to 'human's needs'.

Shiro nodded.  
"Yeah it happens to Omegas, like Lance and Keith, who haven't had contact in a long time. Usually they need contact from their pack."

"But Keith and Lance don't have a pack." Hunk said with a frown. 

"Well, we're all a team, maybe we can help." Pidge spoke up. 

"Its worth a try." Shiro sighed.  
\-----

They found Keith and Lance curled up together on the lounge.

Lance asleep with his face buried in the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith's eyes were closed and he was running his fingers lazily through the tanned Omega's hair, while humming a soft tune. 

"They look so cute." Pidge gushed. 

Keith opened his eyes slowly, and looked to the Alphas. 

Shiro gave a sympathetic smile.  
"Everything okay?" He asked.

Keith shook his head.  
"He wouldn't stop crying. Omegas aren't meant to be in situations with a lot of stress. He clung to me and wouldn't let go." He bit his lip. 

Shiro stepped closer, making Keith tighten his grip on the tanned male. 

Shiro stopped with a stunned look on his face. 

"I'm not going to hurt him." He whispered. 

Keith rubbed his face in Lance's hair.  
"I know that. But, I need to protect him, Shiro." He mumbled. 

"What's that on Lance's neck?" Pidge asked, stepping forward. She knelt down to inspect. 

Keith growled, moving his body to cover the other Omegas.

Shiro frowned.  
"Keith?" 

Keith frowned and licked Lance's hair with a purr.  
"He needed it. He wouldn't stop talking badly about himself and I just-" he sighed 

"A claiming bite." Hunk looked sympathetic towards the Omegas. 

"That's not good for him, Keith. He needs-" Pidge was cut off.

"An Alpha, I know! He just-he was saying all these things and I was so angry at him and-he NEEDED it! He needs to know he'll be taken care of!" Keith blinked back the frustrated tears. 

This wasn't like him, he was annoyed and angry with himself. He was stronger then this. 

"Then you should have called one of us. Two Omegas can't claim each other without an Alpha, Keith. You know that." Shiro was the leader, he had to stay calm and keep a cool, level head. 

Keith exposed his bare neck to the Alphas. He couldn't fight them any longer, he didn't know what else to say. He knows his actions were foolish. But Lance for ONCE needed him. Needed HIM. 

"Well, what-what if one of you claimed us?" Keith mumbled quietly, looking around to the three Alphas.

The room when quiet. 

Hunk shook his head.  
"I'm sorry dude, but-me and Shay, we-we're. Yeah." Not knowing how to get the words out. 

Pidge frowned but gave a sympathetic smile.  
"I'm sorry, Keith. I'm just not ready. I wouldn't even know how to look after you. Either of you." She said apologetically. 

Shiro stepped forward.  
"Lets go to my room." He said, avoiding Keith's gnashing teeth as he picked up the sleeping Omega. 

Keith followed closely behind the Alpha. Keeping a close eye on his sleeping beauty. 

Shiro entered his room, laying Lance down. 

As soon as Lance's body hit the bed, Keith was right at his side. 

The Alpha smiled.  
"Didn't think I would ever see you so protective of him." He said fondly. 

Keith frowned.  
"Me either."

He paused.  
"But, now that we are mated, I could never imagine hating him. Sounds cliche, doesn't it?" He smiled sadly. 

Shiro shook his head with a smile.  
"No, I understand wanting to protect someone." 

Keith nodded.  
"Sooo... are you going to claim us?" He said, getting straight to the point. 

"I want to, Ive wanted to for a while now. Both of you saved me back on earth. But, I want to make sure that's what Lance wants as well." Shiro said petting Keith's hair. 

"It is what I want." Lance mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

He opened his eyes and looked to the wall behind Shiro's head. 

"I had a break down because I want to be claimed, I want to feel loved and-it's something a 'Team' can't provide. I want an Alpha. I want Keith too, I want to share my heats and cuddle and-" he cut himself off, sitting up so we was no longer leaning on Keith.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being greedy. And Keith, I'm sorry I forced you to claim me. I-My head was messed up-I shouldn't have done that." He wiped at his eyes. 

"Don't cry, Lance. It's not your fault. I wanted to do it too." Keith frowned, wiping his thumb across his Mate's cheek. 

Shiro smiled fondly at them. 

"So, you want me to claim you both? If I claim you, it's going to send you both into heat and myself into a rut. It'll be three long days of...one hell of a mess." He trailed off. 

The two Omegas nodded. 

"Please claim us." The Omegas said simultaneously. 

Shiro growled excitedly, his eyes turned black from Lust. 

He pouncing forward and captured Keith by the neck with his teeth. He had claimed one of his precious Omegas. 

He unclenched his Jaw and pounced on Lance, claiming the tanned Omega too. 

This was going to be one hell of a long weekend.


End file.
